


John and Davesrptei

by heirofegbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesrptei, Gen, John and Davesrptei, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, davesprite john and jade are on the ship, in which john and davesrptei watch titanic, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofegbutt/pseuds/heirofegbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Davesprite watch Titanic as Jade pilots the ship. John draws Dave as Jack drew Rose and shenanigans happen after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Davesrptei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spasticArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticArtist/gifts).



> The drawing was made by a lovely friend of mine, and the shades were added on by my friend spasticArtist.
> 
> Fic belongs to me, but the characters belong to Hussie.

“Hey, Dave! Come in here for a sec!” John yells enthusiastically. He eagerly spins around on his desk chair, waiting for his feathery friend to join him in his room. Jade’s been busy steering the ship so he didn't want to bug her, so Dave had been the only other option.

 “What,” Dave mumbled, poking his head through the small gap of the door. “And don't give me that look either. If you want to watch a movie with someone, go ask Jade dammit.”

“Aww, Dave you're no fun!!” John whines, flopping to the floor in a dramatic way, flinging his arm over his eyes. “Pleaseeeee??”

“No.”

“Dave! Stop being mister grumpy feathers! You’ve been sulking for well over an hour about not getting any alone time with Jade, which may I remind you is NOT the reason why you came with us!”

“John, shut up. Youre rambling.”

“Please watch a movie with me! I swear you can leave right after its done.” John looks up at his feathered friend, eyeing him with a pleading look. Daves mouth visibly twitched as he lets out a deep sigh.

“Fine, but-”

“Yay! We are going to have so much fun!”

“But, you let me-”

“Nope! You are so not picking the movie. I already picked one out, see?” John smiles, holding up a disc Dave hasn't seen before.

“Alright, what's the movie?”

“Titanic!”

“Jegus fucking christ what have I led myself into.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stacks the table in front of the tv high with snacks he could find on the ship. Dave didnt bother helping so he just sat back and watched John fuss about. He finally said they could watch the movie, and Dave let out a “woot” to show his enthusiasm.

During the part where Jack began drawing Rose on the bench, Dave started getting restless.

“Dude.”

“Shh, Dave, I’m trying to watch this.”

“John.”

“What!?”

“Im getting bored.”

“Dave, its like halfway over. Calm your bird tits and just wait till its over.” Dave huffed at that and crossed his arms, sulking while still watching that part in interest. He saw John move out of the corner of his eye and tensed when John moved closer to him and snuggled up against his side while clutching the popcorn bowl like someone was going to steal it.

Once the ship sank and everyone was trying to find a boat to climb upon to save themselves, Dave noticed the boy next to him started sniffling when Jack froze in the ocean. He snickered to himself and poked Johns cheek.

“Yo, John, are you ok? I can see the water works about to shimmy down your face like God had summoned them.”

“Shut it, Dave. It was just something in my eye.”

“Right, and I’m as straight as a doorknob.” They both looked at eachother when Dave said that, and a few moments later they burst out laughing. John fells to the floor, clutching his stomach as Dave fanned himself as his face grew hot from the laughter.

“Oh my god, Dave. You are really funny.” John attempted to wheeze out, wiping the tears now falling from his face not from the movie anymore but from the laughter.

“Hey, John.”

“What, Dave?” John sat up and his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

“Draw me like one of your french birds.”

Dave had spread out over the couch, laying almost exactly like Rose had except that he had no legs and his arms were in a suggestive position.

“Dave, what are you even doing.”

“Draw me, John, like it was your last drawing ever.” John smiled, shaking his head at that, and stood up, grabbing his husktop and tablet before sitting down in front of Dave and bringing up the drawing program he barely used.

“Ok, Im just warning you right now, its going to be shitty.” John smirked, readying his pen.

“Do your worst.”

It was an hour and a half after the movie ended, and John was finishing up the drawing as Dave hovered over the floor and stretched, cracking his back loudly enough for John to hear. John laughed and saved the drawing, standing up to show Dave.

“You ready for how shitty this is?”

“I’ve been ready.”

“Alright, here it is!” John shoved the computer into his face and Dave pulled it away to actually look at it closely. Silence moves in and Dave doesn't say anything for a few minutes. John clasps his hands together behind his back as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Soo, what do you think? Is it good? Is it ironic?”

“Its..”

“Dave, uh, you ok?”

“Its fucking shitty. Worse than my own drawings, or the real Daves at that. Oh my god, John, you really do not know how to draw.” He laughed, handing back the computer to a happy John.

“Its ok, I already know I can't draw. But hey, at least I tried!” John patted Dave on his feathered shoulder before going to put his computer back where he got it from.

“You should add some IShades to that. Would be more fucking ironic.”

“It would!” John nods at that, doing some quick editing and adjusts the copy and pasted IShades onto the drawing of Davesprite. “And guess what I named it?”

“Is it ironic.”

“You know, Dave, not everything has to be ironic. But yes I think its ironic enough to fit your standards.”

“Ok, then tell me the irony of the title.”

“I named it Davesrptei.”

“Because it looks so shitty, I assume.”

“Haha, yea exactly! Oh, Dave! You want to know what we should do since Jade is still busy?” John jumped up and clapped eagerly.

“God, what is it now. I thought you said I could leave after the movie was done.”

“But you didn't.”

“Touche.”

“Anyways, we should roleplay! You know, act the whole movie out! Jade’ll probably get pissed at us but who cares! At least we’ll be out of her hair for another few hours. What do you say?” Dave continued to look at John like he was high off his life or something before he sighed contently and gave in.

“Sure, but I'm being Rose for ironic purposes.”

“Go ahead! Jacks way cooler than Rose anyways.”

“Oh, really?

“Yea!” Dave proceeds to chase John around the ship as they act out almost the entire movie before Jade gets fed up and smacks them both over the head and demands they stop horsing around and sit still. They both continue to laugh at each other for the remainder of the day, and when Jade comes in to tell them that shes ready to hang out with them, she finds them curled up against each other, sound asleep.


End file.
